souofandomcom-20200213-history
Medical
This page is heavily under construction and will be updated Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Nullam a sapien accumsan, ullamcorper nisi in, pellentesque nibh. Mauris suscipit consectetur venenatis. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Donec eu lorem et lacus tristique fermentum at eu sapien. Nullam mollis dignissim ultrices. Sed accumsan tellus massa, sed malesuada lectus lobortis eget. Etiam pulvinar eros nec nulla eleifend vehicula. Integer convallis ultricies rutrum. In sodales, nisl ut fermentum malesuada, mauris augue vehicula augue, sit amet pellentesque nisl velit at sapien. Phasellus ornare dui vitae mi aliquam, eu rhoncus magna pretium. Sed at massa id lorem sollicitudin ultricies et non turpis. Suspendisse turpis orci, ultricies vitae varius sit amet, pellentesque ac quam. In id lorem arcu. Anemia * Main Entry: Anemia Both suspected of being caused by a vampire's attack and a sign that one is becoming a vampire. Cholera * Main Entry: Disease Seen most often in Archeology and Plague Vampires. When an outbreak of Cholera occurred the first to die was usually suspected of being a vampire, returning from their grave and killing others by spreading the disease. Chronic Fatigue * Main Entry: Disease Normally seen in areas where it is believed that vampires can consume the life energy as well as blood. It was suspected of being caused by a vampire's attack and a sign that the person will become a vampire at their death. Clinical Vampirism * Main Entry: Clinical Vampirism Commonly called Renfield Syndrome, it began in 1992 - or at least it really took off in 1992 when Dr. Richard Noll published the term in a parody of the DSM. Parody or not, the descriptors given do actually present in a very rare handful of cases. It's use in diagnosis continues to be debated. Cotard's Delusion * Main Entry: Cotard's Delusion First described in 1880 by Jules Cotard, it has only been noted a handful of time sice. Symptoms are described as Depression, Self-Loathing, Damnation, Despair, and Immortality. People believe they are dead, organs decomposing or missing, yet they are condemned to walk among the living. Full cases are so rare and it's been caught early enough often enough that Cotard's Delusion has been 'delisted' as a Mental Illness and absorbed into the subheaders of Schizophrenia. Ectodermal Dysplasias * Main Entry: Ectodermal Dysplasias Not a single disorder but a 'family' of syndromes. Hair is thin, finger and toenails are thick and can twist. Skin has almost no pigmentation though it can manifest as nearly melanistic. They have few to no sweat-glands and difficulty growing teeth. The few they do have are often fang like. There is no known cure and no known treatment. Most end up living like vampires due to overheating in the sun and press is only yo happy to call those they feather as having it vampires. Flu * Main Entry: Influenza Generally seen only after the great Spanish Flu, but there are rare instances of earlier cases, generally in smaller isolated villages were a bad flu season could give rise to tales of a vampire and a vampire hunt. Haematomania * Main Entry: Hematomania 2 A popular misspelling of Hematomania. It's equal parts Sadistic Personality Disorder, Sexual Sadism Disorder and large hints of Blood Lust and Impotency. The idea goes that certain Serial Killers show signs of and occasionally admit to a combination of the above as a root cause of their murders and blood drinking. Haematodipsia * Main Entry: Hematomania 2 An even more alarming version on Hematomania. This spelling appears most often on Goth Blogs who will toss in a measure of Clinical Vampirism. Haemosexual(ity) * Main Entry: Haemosexual Hurray for Goth Bloggers who tell people that they want to have sex with blood. They think they are being hardcore when what they are telling people is that they are into torture-porn and literally having sex with blood. Hematodipsia * Main Entry: Hematomania 2 This spelling is only used by people who claim they have it. It's equal parts Sadistic Personality Disorder, Sexual Sadism Disorder and large hints of Blood Lust and Impotency. The idea goes that certain Serial Killers show signs of and occasionally admit to a combination of the above as a root cause of their murders and blood drinking. Hematomania 1 * Main Entry: Hematomania 1 A term used mostly by Grad Students who are uncomfortable with using either Clinical Vampirism or Renfield Syndrome in their dissertations and term papers. Hematomania 2 * Main Entry: Hematomania 2 It's equal parts Sadistic Personality Disorder, Sexual Sadism Disorder and large hints of Blood Lust and Impotency. The idea goes that certain Serial Killers show signs of and occasionally admit to a combination of the above as a root cause of their murders and blood drinking. Hemosexual(ity) * Main Entry: Haemosexual Hurray for Goth Bloggers who tell people that they want to have sex with blood. They think they are being hardcore when what they are telling people is that they are into torture-porn and literally having sex with blood. Leprosy * Disease Formerly popular during the early to late medieval period in Western Europe and the UK, it was thought that anyone who had Leprosy might return as a vampire to steal the life and health from the living. Porphyria * Main Entry: Porphyria Perhaps the most well known of the 'vampire diseases'. It is actually a family of syndromes with Types and Attacks. First described in 370 BCE by Hippocrates. They can blister in sunlight, prone to heart attacks, paralysis, low iron counts, purple pee, very long hair, seizures, hallucinations, random bleeding wounds, ect. Right now, treatment is to avoid sunlight and treat symptoms one at a time as they come up, though current research is showing promise. Renfield Syndrome * Main Entry: Renfield Syndrome The current version of Renfield Syndrome is equal parts Sadistic Personality Disorder, Sexual Sadism Disorder, and Clinical Vampirism and large hints of Blood Lust and Impotency. It began in 1992 - or at least it really took off in 1992 when Dr. Richard Noll published the term in a parody of the DSM. Parody or not,The idea goes that certain Serial Killers show signs of and occasionally admit to a combination of the above as a root cause of their murders and blood drinking. Some want this stricken from the record and rewritten to remove the association with vampires. Sexual Sadism Disorder * Main Entry: Sexual Sadism Disorder The most well known first hand description was described by the Marquis de Sade. In short, the only way to become sexually aroused is at the extreme pain of others. Sometimes, it can be tempered and present as nothing worse than the fetish S&M. However, when superstition gets involved and there is a poor education system it can rage out of control, thus several Serial Killers who believe they are vampires. Scurvy * Main Entry: Disease Caused by malnutrition symptoms include weakness, feeling tired, and sore arms and legs. As it goes on: hair loss, and bleeding from the skin may occur. In the final stages of scurvy there can be poor wound healing, personality changes, and finally death from infection or bleeding. It's easy to see how some could think that a vampire was at work. Take your Vitamin C folks. Syphilis * Main Entry: Disease I'm just going to tell you now, DO NOT google Late Stage Tertiary Syphilis. It will kill your desire to time travel. The signs and symptoms of syphilis vary depending in which of the four stages it presents (primary, secondary, latent, and tertiary). The primary stage classically presents with a single chancre (a firm, painless, non-itchy skin ulceration) but there may be multiple sores. In secondary syphilis, a diffuse rash occurs, which frequently involves the palms of the hands and soles of the feet. There may also be sores in the mouth or genitals. In latent syphilis, which can last for years, there are few or no symptoms. In tertiary syphilis, there are gummas (soft, non-cancerous growths), neurological, or heart symptoms. Syphilis has been known as "the great imitator" as it may cause symptoms similar to many other diseases. Tuberculosis * Main Entry: Tuberculosis Perhaps the most infamous (in the United States and Canada) 'vampire disease'. From the earliest Colonial days to the 1880s, more than 200 corpses were exhumed and mutilated. Those who died were often called vampires who spread Consumption. Occasionally, the heart of a TB spreading undead would be removed, burned, mixed with wine and drunk as a Folk-Cure. Vampire Personality Disorder * Main Entry: Vampire Personality Disorder Occasionally seen mostly in write ups by Grad Students who are uncomfortable with using either Clinical Vampirism or Renfield Syndrome in their dissertations and term papers. Especially when focus of the paper shows signs of Sexual Sadism Disorder. Walking Corpse Syndrome * Main Entry: Cotard's Delusion The common or 'press' name for Cotard's Delusion ; a very particular 'branch' of schizophrenia where the person believes that they are dead. Organs are either missing or decomposing, but that they are also dammed to be immortal and walk among the living. Category:List Category:Medical Category:Master List